The Love at Highton View Terrace
by Cyberchao X
Summary: My first grand masterpiece though by my current standards it's nothing special , a first person Takari set at the time of the initial Digimon sighting that alternates narrators with each chapter.
1. Sunday, September 5, 1993

The Love at Highton View Terrace  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, not most of them, any-way. I own the teacher and all other kids at the preschool other than TK, Kari, and Davis. I also do not own the TV show mentioned during the Thursday. (You'll find out what it is later.)  
  
Author's Note: All dates are being plugged in based on extending time backwards from Season 2. Other Note: Each day will be told from a different character's view, with an intro similar to that of the show.  
  
Sunday, September 5, 1993  
  
_Hey, my name's Yamato Ishida, coolest kid in the entire second grade, but you can call me Matt. Over the summer things, have been changing for many of us, but tonight, something much bigger will happen. Of course, it looks as if that's not the only thing happening to my little brother TK..._  
  
I had been reflecting over the events from the summer, when my thoughts were scattered by a loud roar. "What!" I shouted. I went to the window.  
And nearly screamed.  
Two large creatures, a dinosaur and a parrot, were fighting outside in the street. Presently, TK came out onto the balcony.  
"Hey, Matt, what's that?" he asked. Then he seemed to stop. "Is that a person up there?" he asked.

I took a closer look. There was a person, and it looked like...Nah, couldn't be. Then I saw Tai chasing after the dinosaur with the person. "Kari?" I said quietly, but TK heard me.

"Kari? You mean you know her?"

"Yeah, that's Tai's little sister."

"Oh." He paused for a moment. "Tai has a little sister?"

"Yes, beanbrain." I then prepared to dodge the inevitable assault that always followed this comment, but it never came. His eyes were transfixed on the dinosaur. No, not on the dinosaur. On Kari. I called down to the two of them, Tai and Kari, and for a second I could've sworn Kari was returning TK's unblinking gaze, and they both cracked a smile. But then her attention returned to the dinosaur. I turned back to TK. "Hey, what's up with you? You sick or something?"

"Nah," he said, but I could tell by the way he said it that he was sick.

He was lovesick.


	2. Monday, September 6, 1993

Monday, September 6, 1993  
  
_Hi, I'm Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Tai. Last night, the weirdest thing happened! This little thing showed up and then became bigger and bigger, each time getting a new name, then it fought with a giant bird!_  
  
_Kari's been even quieter than usual. I think it's because she's sad about losing Greymon, but Matt thinks there's something bigger going on..._  
  
"Hey, good morning, sleepyhead!" I said to my little sister as she walked to the table for breakfast, still half-asleep. She only whistled. "You excited about starting preschool tomorrow?" Again, only the whistle. "You still sad about losing Greymon?"

"Greymon," she cooed softly, and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Why did you talk to him, but only whistle at me?" Nothing. Then, after a few moments, she blew the whistle again. It sounded different this time, probably because both Kari and the whistle were full of tears. "Well, I'm going to call Matt now," I said finally. The tears stopped, but she still looked sad. I dialed the number.

"Hello, Ishida residence."

"Hello, may I please speak to Matt. This is Tai."

"Sure, no problem." I could hear TK rush into the room along with Matt.

"Hey, Tai, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Wanna' come over to my place, and we can talk about last night?"

"Sure. Hey, uh, can TK come along?"

"Must he?"

"He's begging me to let him come." He lowered his voice. "Methinks the boy has taken a liking to your little sister."

"Like a first crush? Oh, that is so cute. Well, sure, you can bring TK, but I doubt he'll be pleased with the result."

"Whatever. See you in about five."

"Right. See ya'." Of course, perhaps I was wrong. By the end of the conversation, Kari was beaming. _Maybe it's not just one-way,_ I thought. I toyed with the idea for a good five minutes before the doorbell finally rang. I ran to get it, and the way Kari tried to keep up with me as I ran nearly confirmed my thoughts.

"Hey, Matt. Hello, TK."

"Hello." Here Kari caught up and reached the door. She kept running until she'd nearly rammed into us before slowing to a stop and taking TK back to her playroom, hand in hand.

"Did you tell Kari about this in advance?" Matt asked.

"What? No, she never pays any attention to me, or to anyone else, for that matter. That's why we put off putting her in preschool."

"You shouldn't have done that. It looks like all she needs are some friends her own age. Look how well she's doing with TK."

Quietly I added, "Er, yeah, about that? She was smiling when she overheard our conversation. I don't think TK's the only one in love here."

"And you were afraid of the result."

"Well, she's always so quiet..." She was talking to TK even more than she did to Greymon.

"I'm telling you, all she needed were some peers, and she'd open right up."

"Or in this case, a boyfriend," I whispered to him. We both chuckled at that, then went on to our conversation about last night's events. We then continued on about our own first loves (as these were the "changes" Matt mentioned in the Sunday opening), and decided that this new development between our little sibs meant a lot more.

It was Matt who came up with this. He said, "We're at the age when these types of things are likely to start happening—meaningless first loves."

"Meaningless?" I interjected.

"Shut up and let me finish, Tai. Like I was saying, yes, meaningless. Possibly meaningful ones take place with the same person later on, but that's later. But TK and Kari are even too young for that to be happening."

"So what does it mean?" I asked.

"If...you...would... stop...interrupting, I'd tell you."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, just don't do it again. Now, where was I? Oh, yes", he said, right as I was about to remind him, so I just closed my mouth without a word, "I think it means that what's going on between them is_ true_ love."

"As opposed to what, false love?"

"Meaning that it's something brought on by fate that will continue on forever and ever."

"Sounds fierce. Aren't they kinda' young for that, though?"

"Weren't you listening? They were _obviously_ brought together by fate because normal love _never_ starts at that age!"

"What about love?" TK asked. He and Kari were standing at the entrance of the room.

"Nice one, Matt," I muttered to him.

"It's your fault, Tai," he shot back.

"You were the one yelling."

"Because you weren't paying attention!"

"Let it go, TK," Kari said as we got into another fight. They walked away.

Eventually, the fight stopped, and we went in to look at what they were doing. "Maybe we were wrong," I said, once we had gone back.

"No, that's still a sign. They're 4-year-olds, remember? What did you expect, them to be kissing or something? Please."

"You could be a little nicer about it, sheesh." We started roughhousing again, this time more playfully. Pretty soon, though, Matt and TK had to go home.

"See you tomorrow, Matt!"

"You too, Tai!"

TK and Kari exchanged similar good-byes. "Well, that was an interesting day too, wasn't it, Kari?"

She whistled at me.


	3. Tuesday, September 7, 1993

Tuesday, September 7, 1993

_Hi, I'm Hikari Kamiya, known mainly as Kari. Well, today I'm starting preschool, and it's pretty exciting. I'm glad that I'll be getting to meet other people my age, but starting preschool is going to be like going to a whole new world! Of course, I wouldn't mind going to the Digital World to see Greymon again, and I don't think I'll have any problems here, either. Not with TK there, anyway..._

"Morning there, Kari," my brother said to me.

"Morning, Tai." I responded. He paused, and I knew he was thinking, _Did she actually talk to me? _To_ me? To _me And the answer is yes, yes I did.

"You excited about starting preschool today?" he asked. I nodded. He stopped, probably debating whether or not to make a wisecrack like "You going to spend more time with your new _boyfriend_ today?" I knew my brother all too well by now. He decided not to, probably _thinking_ that I didn't even realize that he knew. Of course, thinking has never been something he was good at. I started to giggle at this, and I could tell Tai was thinking that _I_ was thinking about TK Like I said, Tai's not exactly high on brains.

Flash forward to the start of school: Miss Kanatio (_kah-_NAH-_tee-oh_) introduced me and a couple of other students that obviously hadn't been in the school the previous year to the rest of the class. We were then to sit down in any open spot. I tried to find one next to or at least near TK, but there were none open. I saw TK looking almost guilty that he couldn't do anything about that. There was one other boy begging me to sit next to him, so eventually I agreed. Besides, he looked lonely; there were at least two empty spots on either side of him. I sat down in the spot directly to his left, it was slightly closer to TK than if I'd sat to his right. His name was Davis Motomiya.

Most of the day was rather uneventful—same old, same old, only with more people. It was at recess, however, that things became interesting.

I was just interested in playing on the playground equipment, and TK decided to come over and play with me. Good thing, too, as I probably would have forgotten all about him. That's how caught up in the entire preschool experience I was. Much to my surprise, Davis went up to TK and started a fight with him.

"Back off, Takeru, she's mine!"

"Is not, I saw her first!"

"You did not!"

"Did so! You just met her this morning, Daisuke!"

"Did not!"

"Actually, Davis, this morning was the first time I met you," I interrupted.

"And you mean to tell me you'd already met _him_!" he said, glaring at TK. Horrified, I could only nod.

"We've known each other for a very long time!" TK said. Actually, we had just met on Sunday, and even then we didn't actually meet up with each other, not until yesterday, but it would have made sense that we would've met before, with Tai and Matt being the best of friends that they are.

"He's lying, isn't he?" Davis shouted. Then he got quiet, and seemed to beg, "Please tell me he's lying."

"'Fraid not."

Davis was fuming. He turned bright red. Then he was on top of TK. I rushed towards TK, worried about him, but then Miss Kanatio called everyone back in. And I thought I wasn't going to have boys fighting over me until at least the 5th grade!

At the end of the day, TK and Davis were asked to stay after. I stayed, too, since I didn't want TK to be wrongfully punished. I told Miss Kanatio what happened, well, I kinda lied about exactly _why_ the fight broke out, but other than that I was totally truthful. Of course, being that it was the first offense of the year, neither could get punished, but I didn't know that. TK realized that I had stayed after to try to help him, and when he was sure no one else was watching, he gave me a big hug. It was a strange feeling really. Kinda warm and...and nice. Yeah, just plain all-around nice. I started to blush, and I think he did too, because it suddenly got even warmer, like maybe I should have waited a little longer to put my coat on.

When Mom asked why I was so late leaving the classroom, I told her that I was telling the teacher what had actually happened in a fight that some kids got into at recess, nothing more. Tai asked how my first day of preschool went, but I was very vague, not wanting to reveal anything. He was much less secretive about his first day in 2nd grade, even though that was no big deal compared to starting preschool. One thing's for sure, though—I'm never sitting next to Davis again!


End file.
